La historia del mejor equipo del mundo
by Maka Rune Rune
Summary: "¿Nadie se ha preguntado qué demonios estarían haciendo los chicos de Little Giants mientras el Raimon Eleven se fundaba, ganaba el frontier nacional, a los supuestos alienígenas y la clasificatoria asiática? Es todo un misterio, mas uno muy interesante." Little Giants history.


_**Introducción.**_

**—¿Qué rayos es esto?** Pues como dije, ya me harté de sobremanera del fandom Inazumero de la selección de Japón, y como mi segundo equipo favorito de la primera serie es Little Giant quería hacer un fanfic largo del mismo.

**—¿Cómo se desarrollará la historia?** Pues tenía pensado en, concretamente, empezar desde que el Raimon Eleven estaba siendo inaugurado por Mamoru Endou, algo así como los inicios del equipo del Congo.

**—¿Parejas?** De momento preferiría no desvelarlas, para que no haya guerra. Aunque sí podéis opinar alguna pareja que os guste en los comentarios.

**—¿Advertencias, avisos, algo? **

"Advertencias:

1\. Yaoi, y posible hetero. Dependiendo de la situación.

2\. No creo que meta OCs, porque yo personalmente no soporto ver OCs en las historias (y más aun si se ponen a chafar a las parejas), pero cabe la posibilidad de que necesite OCs, porque apenas conocemos nada de Little Giant y su región.

3\. NO HAY HUMOR RACISTA. Por si alguien esperaba algo de eso(?). Quizá pequeñas bromas entre ellos de amigos a amigos que todos nos hemos hecho de "¿Es por que soy negro?" o parecidas, pero ninguna con ánimo de ofender."

"AVISOS:

1\. Posibles errores ortográficos.

2\. Para NADA típica historia de noséquien se enamora de tal, intenta conquistarlo y acaban juntos. Voy a probar e intentar innovar.

3\. Yaoi. Ya quedáis avisados desde el principio.

4\. POSIBLES APARICIONES DE PERSONAJES DEL GO, GO CHRONO STONE Y GO GALAXY. No estoy del todo segura de esta, pero si veo que me faltan personajes me veré en la obligación de hacer eso."

**Summary**:

_"¿Nadie se ha preguntado qué demonios estarían haciendo los chicos de Little Giants mientras el Raimon Eleven se fundaba, ganaba el frontier nacional, a los supuestos alienígenas y la clasificatoria asiática? Es todo un misterio, mas uno muy interesante."_

**Ahora sí, el epílogo o "Capítulo 0":**

_**Capitulo 0: La leyenda del Congo comienza aquí.**_

_"—¡Por favor, no, no me hagáis daño!—gritaba un pequeño niño de al menos 6 años de edad.—¡No tengo nada más que esta pulsera, pero fue un regalo de un señor mayor!—seguía quejándose el pobre mientras unos matones lo arrinconaban en una pared._

_—Vamos a arrancarte cada mechón de tu extraño y mal formado pelo verde, niñato asqueroso.—decía el, al parecer, jefe de aquellos vándalos. Alzó la pierna para darle un taconazo con sus botines al pequeñín en la cabeza._

_El joven de 6 años cerró con fuerza sus ojos esperando el golpe que jamás llegó. Cuando abrió sus orbes negros, observó un balón de fútbol frente a él, al jefe de los matones en el suelo con la mejilla roja de un golpe, y a sus cómplices boquiabiertos tras ver aquella escena._

_—¿Por qué no pruebas a defenderte?—le preguntó una voz femenina que provenía de la izquierda._

_—Soy muy débil._

_—Juega al fútbol._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Te divertirás y te harás más fuerte.—esas palabras le sonaban. Alguien ya le dijo eso... Aquel anciano que le regaló la pulsera, de seguro fue él quien también le dijo eso._

_—¿Jugar... Al fútbol?—cogió el balón con sus manos y sonrió ampliamente, estaba dispuesto a volverse más fuerte a base de algo divertido.—Muchas gracias, chica...—le susurró antes de darse cuenta de que ya se había ido."_

—¡POR FIN ENTRO A LA SECUNDARIA! ¡YUHUUU~!—gritaba un animado chico de ojos negros, piel oscura y cabello verde con un balón de fútbol entre sus manos, y un uniforme nuevo equipado, corriendo hacia su nueva secundaria supuestamente.—"Sakka Club, eso fue lo que él me dijo."—pensó abriendo más su sonrisa y acelerando su paso. Todos en la calle lo miraban extrañados.—¡Prepárate, secundaria, porque el más fanático del fútbol se unirá a tu club!

¿Quién diría que así podría comenzar toda una leyenda?

**Fin**.

**¿Qué tal el capítulo 0? ¿Estuvo bien? Espero que se dieran cuenta de quien era el niño xD. Y ahora...**

_**1\. ¿Sugerencias para el nombre de la secundaria?**_

_**2\. ¿Sugerencias para el uniforme femenino y masculino, o sólo masculino, de la secundaria?**_

**Hasta ahí :3.**

_PD: Lo de la chica que salvó a Rococo fue una inspiración que tuve en el videojuego de Inazuma Eleven 3 que de centra en Rococo Urupa. Suelen salir escenitas de él de pequeñito con una chica y de ahí lo saqué._


End file.
